Forever's Been Here
by KurokoiFuji792
Summary: Kyoko has faced the truth of Ren needing her, loving her, in the Bo suit. Now she faces it as Kyoko Mogami, girl in denial about love but in love all the same. Let's just say. . . mature content.


A/N: -.-; ^^ It's HAAAARD to write something like this after all my futa and yuri stories from Sailor Moon. Thankfully, my three-years-ago self foresaw this problem, and they provided this story for present-self to post. ^^ Enjoy, ! (I'll be listening to a lot of songs, so the mood may change here and there. ^^

DISCLAIMER: Yoshiki Nakamura to the max! (drawing style, mature and in showbiz!)

**Forever's Been Here**

Forbidden promises filled the heavy atmostphere, coiling and weaving through objects and forces, until, as one, they settled on the couple lying on the king-sized bed of the hotel. Easing her beneath him under his weight, Tsuruga slowly trailed his hand upwards between Kyoko's quivering thighs.

Edging under her school's uniformed skirt, he let out a sigh of lusting relief as his tensed fingers found the dark curls damp and heated at his questing touch.

A low moan filled her, and she let it out for only him to hear as he retreated, circling her legs together with his, and her ams above her head.

Held only by a thin strip of woven silk around his body, Tsuruga held tightly to the control he'd built over the years, struggling to be at ease when her innocent lips whispered his name. American-turned-Japanese knew the rules of being a man, knew it well. He also knew the unspoken rules of women, yet with Kyoko, those rules didn't count.

She was as innnocent as the next sunrise and sunset, and just as beautiful and alluring.

Kyoko whispered his name again, and the lure of her aroused voice, hoarse and sweet with an untold desperation, made him want to act like a wild animal.

Like Kuon.

God, if she even uttered his real name, with her sweet, loving accent, unknowingly calling him the yellow fruit, Ren Tsuruga would perish. He would become King of the Night himself. He would become... Corn. For her.

For only her.

Kyoko tried to comprehend what was happening to her, but couldn't. Couldn't, as her heightened senses soared beyond her needs.

The warm, plump pillows behind her seemed to sigh as the male above her straightened along her length; black material wove itself around her feet, piling into a pool of burden that would hinder; sheets of softened silk, cool and heady to the touch, warmed underneath their body heat.

And finally, the man above her, his sillhouette a dim outline as to the flickering of the scented candles- peach. His eyes were dark and murky, then only visible thing to him as he continued to roam her softening body.

Ren couldn't wait to let her free from the shackles of pureness, yet he wanted himself to murmur intoxicating endearments as he touched, skimmed pressed.

Her scent rose around him like a cocoon of safety, and he lowered his head to taste; the first time. With a soft whimper, her lips parted slowly, like the opening gates to Heaven.

Fire consumed him when his tongue met the hot secrets of her mouth, yet he forced himself to linger, to experience, as he'd never taken the time to before. Later he could ravage.

Her heart ached.

She could feel the thunderous beating of his heart against her stomach, and managed to smile when it sped up. Sensations drove her to press herself against him in the most exotic fashion; her eyes opened in surprise when he started to pant among his whimperings, then bit her bottom lip.

Sharp stings drove her on edge, yet she relaxed when he swirled his tongue around it in a soothing manner, a whirlwind gesture, numbing the love bites.

He managed to muffle his groan when her legs wrapped around his chest in a wanton manner, yet he knew she was innocent, just reacting to the new sensations that swamped her.

Then she began to throb.

Gently disengaging her, he tried to ignore the intense, almost painful hugging of his pants against his hips and other such areas. Nuzzling her neck, he licked the underside of her chin; her response, a delicate shiver of pleasure.

Surprise was his when she nipped at the strands of his hair, bringing out a light chuckle that belied his emotions. Her breasts had rounded, then firmed to a rock-hard point against his collar-bone. Sliding lower, he ripped the shirt right down the middle.

Pinkened cheeks turned red, yet she didn't seem to mind.

Kyoko felt feverish with desire and longing. Surely he'd stop. Surely, this couldn't go on- Ren's mouth bore down on a nipple, gently crushing. Kyoko gasped, shaken, almost squeaking like a mouse.

Instead, she roared like a lion.

Her hips bore downwards; her hands moved to grip his broad shoulders through his white button-down shirt. And still he kept circing, laving in the crevice of the center of her breasts, then to the next.

He dimly heard a muted scream, realized it was hers, that it wasn't of pain, but of pleasure, and kept on. That simple hardness was a tight little thing, a contrast to her light, quick soft, supple body beneath him.

She was responsive.

So much.

The thought flashed, then went.

What would happen when she reached her crest...?

Almost as if reacting to a hidden murmur, she went rigid, then started to gasp as shudders wracked through her body. As much as he wanted to lean back and watch her rock, to indulge himself, he didn't.

Instead, he pressed his fingers into her soft belly; slowly, as not to alarm her, he traced her ribcage with a soft tongue, waiting for her to recover and go on.

Her reaction was a startling moan of, "Ren!"

It was the first time she'd said his name. His PERSONAL name, not Mr. Tsuruga, the actor. Intense pleasure washed over him, almost bordering on pain.

Then something wierd happened.

As she swiveled her hips against him, he caught the scent of vanilla mixed in with the bittersweet niceness of spring strawberries- and an orgasm as intense as nothing he'd ever experienced caught him up in a whirlwind of blazing fire.

Kyoko felt Ren start to shudder above her, harsh groans wracking through his body, and she started to worry. Her own body felt wonderful yet weak from... WHAT JUST HAPPENED, yet she wanted to ensure he was ok.

She tried pushing upwards, but met his hard chest, drawing a tingling to her legs and lower half that was almost- actually WAS,- unbearable a moment ago. Mustering up all her grudge Kyokos, she succeeded in rolling him over- she could have done a lot more if her Kyokos weren't so fazed by intense pleasure, yet all she could do was this-

And THIS certainly paid off.

Her breath hitched in her chest as she glanced downwards, studying his VERY male, VERY sexy profile. As the number one most desired man in showbiz, he made a very dominating bed partner. Wired and sleek and dark against the white sheets, Ren Tsuruga was every woman's dream.

Edging down his chest, Kyoko breathed in deeply of his scent, unique among so many men and unaffected by the useless smellies floating around in high-priced stores.

Suddenly, Ren reached up and gripped her upper thighs, making the tingling almost unbearable again.

"Kyoko, I-"

Her name on his lips made her eyes flutter shut, and she leaned backwards onto his legs; something hard encountered the back of her neck, and her eyes opened in surprise.

Turning her head, Kyoko eyed the protruding hardness knocking on the door of his pants. Raising her head, she felt a saucy grin split her lips as she met his fazed gaze.

Challenging.

She was his, after all. And vice versa gave her certain rights of experimentation.

Reaching up and crossing her hands behind her, she felt for his zipper and let him free. He let out a harsh groan and flexed his hips as he burst out; Kyoko laughed, free and high.

With a toss of her hair, she winked at him and turned- even as he tightened his grip on her, she nuzzled him. It was like twisting the nozzle on a pent-up geyser.

With a low cry and gasp, he clenched the bed sheets as she licked him, holding him lightly with her hands and layinng sweet kisses as she slid up and down his throbbing length. Ren cried out as he felt her heated tongue slide around him, clenched his teeth hard when he spurted like an over-timed fire hydrant.

Kyoko breathed haltingly when something wet came out from the tip of his hard crown. Leaning nearer, she licked at it, then used his thigh as a plate to devour him.

"You taste pretty good... Ren."

She loved the sound of his name on her lips, the way his breath hitched as she uttered it. Now, she used it to make him beg.

_"Ren..! Ren..!"_

Her voice was breathless, hoarse.

He loved it.

Easing her onto her belly, he pulled her close to him, smiling at the whimpering protest as he dragged her away from his shaft.

"I was going to teach you that later, but it seemed you learned on your own. Now, witness the master's technique."

With a savage growl, he rid her of her skirt, then bunched her panties in his fist and ripped them clear off her. Kyoko now saw how wispy and simple they were in his big hands, the fingers curled loosely among the cotton...

Her mouth went dry.

She suddenly wanted his liquid, and to pass on the mindless pleasure that could feel so good- preparing to drag herself back to his proud and erect staff, she gasped when he held her firmly to his chest and inched his way upwards until his fingers neared her opening.

Kyoko's grin wavered.

Instinct screamed at her to brace, but she scoffed. Brace? Why brace? SURELY he wasn't going to- oh, but he WAS. It felt like he was probing her soul and being as he tortured her by plunging one long, strong finger into her, right to the hilt.

Another joined it.

Then another.

She was panting, trying desperately to accomodate him as he stretched and moved like a steel bar within her. Oh, but it felt so good, even as she tightened her grip on him, squeezing him tighter, tighter..!

Ren felt his mind go blank, his hand surrounded by scorching embers, liquid fire. She yielded for him, her inner muscles clenching with all their might as they revealed her unheeded need for him.

Suddenly, his fingers sought her orb, one that he could orbit and deliver her her pleasure, paying homage to whatever was due.

She was so wet, drenching him thoroughly as he sought to slide in deeper.

Her hips thrashed, yet he held on, refusing her the denial of her pleasure, her satisfactory passion. He was going to pass out if she was so responsive like this.

Kyoko was lost as the blinding colors of the rainbow assaulted her, the heavy glide of his fingers thrusting into her body. She started to move as he started circling her most personal self, her hips rotating and immitating his hand movements to try to ease the pressure, yet he caught on and went the other way, his thumb snaking in and pressing firmly more deeper into her, making her want to sob in frustration as he found her pleasure bud and cried out.

Spent, she shuddered, lost and boneless.

Her breath came out in pants and gasps, and she shook as he withdrew from her.

Gasped when his other hand replaced him, parting her and softly blowing his warm breath into her. SURELY not-!

Ren entered her with ihs tongue.

Kyoko was lost again as another spasm of pleasure wracked through her, and she moaned his name as her hips bucked in his face; the tip of his tongue teased her entrance, acknowledging the fact that he held her as his.

Completely.

And he was hers.

Ren could feel her trying to resist, and he almost laughed.

Kyoko knew Ren was a dominant male, yet she knew right now as he placed her on even ground, even trying to pleasure her before he took his own.

A blush spread, this one on top of many others.

Was this what it felt like to become one with someone?

Overwhelming pleasure mixed in with competent rivalry of respect?

"Kyoko... I don't... want to hurt you..."

Had she heard right?

'Hurt me? How?' was what she intended to say, yet her tongue felt thick and she couldn't string together a simple sentence; instead, a breathy groan.

Suddenly, she wanted him.

Naked.

All of him.

Now.

He already saw her, yet she didn't even see him. His... yeah, but she was too busy LICKING him to see what he was like. Fire spurning her on, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled herself up, panting as she twisted to straddle him again.

Ren hardened even more when the woman above him drew herself up, her brow twisted in desperation as her hair tangled around her passionate neck, her eyes roaming his in pure trust as her reddened face lowered to nibble at his collarbone.

A hitched growl erupted from her, almost drowning out the RIP as she tore his shirt in her haste to undress him, yet her heard.

His body felt tensed, hard with need for her.

When her soft, delicate bottom bobbed an inch from his shaft, he restrained himself from kust grabbing her by the hips and plunging into her, marking her as his own...

Instead, he got to his knees and circled behind her, breathing in her scent. Inching towards her neck, he shushed her as she started to turn to meet him, then encircled her small waist with his hands; drawing her to meet him, Ren nuzzled her neck and slipped his tongue into the soft hollow of her ear.

Her hoarse moan sounded like a declaration of pleasure.

"Ren...! Let... me finish- don't..!"

He shook his head and inched his one hand upwards, up to her full breast, one downwards, into the dark tangle of her curls.

"R-Ren!"

Kyoko was finished.

Her legs felt like blubber, her spine was light years away, and she couldn't find enough fresh air to breathe. Ren's scent was too arousing, too bothering to have her head clear.

There couldn't be a way to stop this.

If there was, she wouldn't even take it.

He was so hard, so insistent, yet firmly gentle. Kyoko knew he needed her, knew he was going slow. She wanted to relieve him of his resistance. Wanted the full pleasure of him on top of her, and the dark secrets of having an affair with the man she loved revea-

Whoa.

She loved him?

When he whispered her name, her heart melted. Was... THAT love?

Fire engulfed her.

She was burning up. Reaching behind her, she unbuckled his pants, felt the hot silk of his underwear press into the back of her lower spine. Drawing him free, she wondered at the hugeness of him, the hardness of his being.

"R-Ren..!"

She felt him shudder, pressed herself closer as she raised herself up and over him.

"Please..!"

Ren couldn't breathe. Kyoko was so soft, so small in front of him... He didn't want to hurt her. Easing her onto her back, he stared down at her. Her legs were at an angle, almost as if boneless, and her eyes dark and melted.

She wanted him.

Desired him.

Yet he had to hurt her to have her.

Kyoko watched as Ren slipped off his boxers, stood erect above her. His eyes were dark, searching. She found him beautiful. Dark hair clashed with his tanned skin, the muscles all powerful and yet gentle when needed.

Like now.

So big, and yet so sweet; like before.

And with a heart that loved her.

As Bo, she'd found out.

As Kyoko, she'd been ignorant until tonight, when he'd asked her to his suite in the hotel. Just the two of them. She'd thought she'd come prepared, yet she felt vulnerable. When he lowered himself onto her, pressing all of him against her, she felt free.

Ren knew he was taking a big chance, physically and emotionally, yet he had to know her answer and see if she'd comply. He wouldn't force her. Would die before he forced her, against her will. Raising himself up on his elbows, he gazed down at her.

So beautiful, so pure.

He knew what he was. Caught. Ensnared in her unknowing, child-like grasp.

"Kyoko..."

Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing unwavering trust.

"Yes, Ren?"

An answer to his unspoken question, yet he went on. A light blush deepened his color as he though of his desires being fulfilled, fulfilled by her.

"I-I... For our first... C-Could I.."

Her direct gaze was his courage.

"Enter you without protection?"

She blinked.

Then smiled up at him.

"Any way you want, Ren. As long as it's you, I'll take you in, no regrets."

Ren smiled back, then wiped away a strand of golden hair that covered her forehead.

"Right, Kyoko."

Quick as lightning, he spread her legs and entered her with one single thrust, right when he whispered her name, dearly and surely as he claimed and marked her as his own, his one true love in bed, and in his heart.

She arched hard underneath him, her breath coming out in a WHOOSH. Pain seared through her, then completion. Ren felt hot velvet with a silk fist on fire take him in, carress him through the tight clamp of her body.

So tight, so good..!

After a moment, he leaned back and wiped away Kyoko's unshed tears.

"Kyoko? Does... It hurt?"

She shifted underneath him, embarrassed.

"Wh-What if I told you..."

He inhaled deeply, concerned as she blushed and turned away, hiding her face in a pillow.

"It... Felt good? It... STILL feels good."

He broke into a relieved grin. His exuberant laugh drew her startled gaze, and she blushed deeper.

"You're kinky. Kyoko, I'm... glad it didn't hurt. You... feel good. REAL good."

It was his turn to blush when she smirked at him, innocent no more.

"That so? Well, let's make me feel better more, hmm?"

Kyoko felt curiously sexy.

Ren felt so deep and in her, close up and personal. And that's the way she liked it.

Drawing herself along his body, she wiggled and whispered hot secrets against his chest when she discovered she could only sway her hips one way a little, but pump them up and down in endless fashion, making Ren groan.

She was infuriating!

Ren felt her slide along his throbbing length, bobbing up and down, and decided to join her. Lightly holding her shoulders down, he withdrew a bit and thrust back in. Her surprised, breathy gasp made him even harder.

He was so glad he chose not to wear protection.

Yet he'd never force her to carry his child. . .

"Ren..!"

Kyoko was overwhelmed as he started to move within her, slowly, then cheetah-fast.

"M-More. . . !"

Shaking his head, he leaned down and nipped at her chin, licking his way to her clenched jaw.

"And I thought I was pretty kinky. Okay. Want it hard?"

He withdrew near her entrance, watched her start to pant, then thrust in hard, three times. Forcing himself to stop as he started to grunt and let animal instinct start to guide him, he panted,

"Or soft?", slowing down and teasing her with incomplete thrusts.

"R-Ren! D-Do you want me to BEG? I NEED you..!"

Her hips tilted at an angle, inviting him in, yet he held still, rocking slightly as he sought to torture her.

"Tell me, Kyoko. Tell me how you want it. Then I'll give you what you need."

She was dying.

He wanted her to CHOOSE? Fine!

Grasping him by the hips, she shoved him in fully, then wrapped her legs around him as she gripped his shoulders, nipping at the tip of his ear.

"Hard and fast, grueling and slow! Answer your questio-OOH!"

Even before she finished her saucy retort, Ren withdrew from her completely before her inner muscles drew him into the dark abyss of her body, then sliding his tongue into her ear as his mind went dark with pleasure.

He let go of the reality, the mind-numbing harshness of showbiz, to lose himself in the softness and heat of Kyoko's body.

Tomorrow was still far away.

And since they both loved each other, he was sure it would be sweet when it came.

Besides, while others say forever was a long time from now,  
Ren and Kyoko both knew it had already come and gone.  
Because they were in each other's arms.

A/N: . . . ^^ I wonder if Kyoko really knows if Ren and Sho likes *more like lo-o-oves!* her? ^^


End file.
